The Next Generation
by Dragontangle
Summary: What happens after Omen of the Stars


((Not done!))

\\Prologue/  
ThunderClan was in flames. Their camp had been struck by lightning and Yellowfang watched. This brought back terrible memories of her death. She looked at Bluestar and the gray leader's eyes were blank and watery. They watched their old camp be destroyed as it had been so many moons ago.  
Spottedleaf sat beside Bluestar. Tears stained her beautiful tortoiseshell fur. She knew this day was coming sometime but she hated to see this happen to an old, dear friend. But it was Firestar's time. She made her way down to earth and her sweet scent wreathed around Firestar. "It is your time, dear friend," she said gently.  
Firestar laid inside the charred and burning camp, breathing hard. "Im ready, Spottedleaf," he choked.  
She old medicine cat nodded. "Fire will be destroyed by itself," she whispered and led Firestar away from his misery and into the shining stars of Silverpelt. His limp, flame-colored body laid in the ashes amyst the dying flames that had engulfed camp and the last of his living breaths escaped him.  
Desperate cries carried through the flames as Sandstorm searched the charred camp. "Firestar!" She wailed and coughed, the smoke choking her. "Firestar!" She was on the verge of tears as her mate was no where to be found. Then she spotted him, limp and singed. She ran up to him. "No," she breathed. As the heat got the better of her, Sandstorm grabbed hold of Firestar's scruff and dragged him out of camp with the rest of the Clan. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as Leafpool and Squirrelflight ran up beside her.  
At the sight of his body, Squirrelflight froze in despair and Leafpool burst into silent tears. Their father was gone forever from the living world. The Clan silently watched as ran began to pour down and drenched the camp. The fire was gone and safe again. No one said a word. The three she-cats pressed their noses into Firestar's fur, only warmed by the fire, and weeped uncontrollably.  
In the background, a new queen was having kits. "Excellent timing," she said breathlessly as Jayfeather soothed her and tried to keep her relaxed as the first, a dark gray tom, was born.  
"Just breathe," he muttered. She obeyed and soon there were two small kits against Cinderheart's belly. She purred breathlessly and licked them each on the head, then turned her gaze to StarClan. Why must have they been born on such an aweful night?  
Cinderheart's mate licked her on the ear and smiled at the kits. "Theyre beautiful," Lionblaze said, then followed her gaze and gave a small sigh. He knew what she was thinking. These kits must be destined for greatness. Dovewing and Jayfeather stood on either side of Lionblaze, their heads hung in grief for their leader.  
Cherrypaw pushed through the crowd. When she saw the new arrivals, she gasped and seemed to be oblivious to everything around her. "What are their names?" She asked as Molepaw ran up beside his sister.  
Cinderheart smiled at the two and said, "Honeykit and Stormkit."

\\Chapter 1/  
"Dovewing!" Honeypaw called, in search for her mentor. "Dovewing!" She called again. She ran into the warriors den and up to her mentor. "Dovewing!" She hissed.  
They gray she-cat lifted her head and yawned. "What is it, Honeypaw?"  
"Bumblestripe is taking Stormpaw training and I want to go too!" She said, her paws kneading in excitement. Dovewing looked around and stood, stretching and hearding her apprentice from the warriors den. "Ok, ok, sure we can go."  
"YES!" Honeypaw said and bolted for the entrance. Dovewing followed more slowly, still not quite awake.  
Honeypaw ran all the way to the training hollow and skidded to a stop, creating a cloud of dust.  
"Good morning, Honeypaw," Bumblestripe greeted the pale ginger apprentice, shying away from the dust.  
Stormpaw coughed as the cloud engulfed him. "Next time, can you go a little slower?" The dark gray tom asked.  
"Nope!" Honeypaw said with a smile and looked at Dovewing. "So what are we going to to?"  
Dovewing looked at Bumblestripe and shrugged. "Up to you."  
"I was thinking we could just practice today, maybe learn a new move. It depends on how well you can fight so far," Bumblestripe explained.  
Stormpaw scoffed. "This will be easy! Im almost a warrior anyway!"  
"Your not a warrior until you can fight," Dovewing said with a smile.  
Honeypaw smirked at her brother and crouched, flicking her tail as a sign she was ready for him to attack.  
Stormpaw looked at her and smirked back. He walked a little ways, studying his target, then launched himself at Honeypaw. She dodged to the side at the last second and laughed as Stormpaw landed face first in the dust. "I cane believe you fell for that! Its the oldest trick in the book!" Stormpaw remained still and Honeypaw became concerned. "Stormpaw?" She asked, approaching her brother slowly. As she prodded him in the side, Stormpaw jumped up, catching her off guard and pinning her down.  
"No, THAT is," he laughed.  
Honeypaw glared at him and kicked him hard enough in the belly to let her free and she charged at him, sliding into the dust and swiping her paw across his underbelly. Stormpaw collapsed on top of her, but only managed to trap her back legs. She pulled free easily and jumped onto his back, causing her brother to collapse underneath her. Stormpaw flipped over, now pinning Honeypaw down. She struggled, but she couldnt shake off her bigger brother and she gave up.  
"Excellent!" Bumblestripe said with a smile.  
"You both did very well," Dovewing smiled.  
Stormpaw hopped off Honeypaw and she stood, shaking the dirt from her fur. Honeypaw looked up and her eyes widened and she blushed. Stormpaw looked up and smiled. "Lionblaze!" He said happily and tackled his father. "Did you see how good I am?"  
Lionblaze laughed and pushed Stormpaw off, resuming to a standing position. "Yes, and I must agree with Dovewing, you both did very well."  
Honeypaw scuffed her paw. "But I lost. If that were a rival warrior I would have died!"  
Lionblaze licked his daughter on the ear. "You must believe in yourself harder," he said. "And speaking of Dovewing," he turned his head to the gray she-cat. "Can I talk to you?"  
Dovewing paused and nodded. "Yeah, sure." She followed the ginger tabby into the forest. They sat and she waited a while for Lionblaze to begin.  
He tore his gaze from the ground and looked up. "I need you to use your powers for me."  
Dovewing's eyes widened. "But Lionblaze, I-!"  
"I know you havnt used them in moons," he inturrupted irritably. "But I really need you to."  
She sighed and hesitated for a few heartbeats that seemed to Lionblaze like countless moons. "Where do you need me to see?"  
"I need you to look into the mountains and look for the Tribe of Rushing Water."  
She looked surprised - no, shocked. She had only heard stories of the tribe. She heard stories about Feathertail, shed heard stories about Brook and Stormfur. After a moment, she nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on the mountains. Shed never had to look that far away, and in strained on her, but they had grown stronger as she aged. She found the Tribe and said, "So what am I looking for?"  
"I need you to find Stormfur," Lionblaze said.  
She nodded and searched the cave for the dark gray tom in the stories. She spotted who she was sure to be Stormfur, with a brown tabby and three other cats. They were sitting in the cave and talking. They looked happy. She blinked her eyes open. "What did you see?" Lionblaze asked anxiously.  
"I-I saw him... With other cats." She said.  
Lionblaze sighed in relief.  
"Why, whats so important?" Dovewing asked, now curious and slightly concerned.  
Lionblaze spend a moment looking at the ground then looked up at his former apprentice. "It doesnt matter now," he said and turned to walk away.  
Dovewing's jaw dropped as she watched him walk away. She had a feeling that until Lionblaze told her what was going on, the tension would tear her up.

\\Chapter 2/  
"Today is a very important day for ThunderClan," Bramblestar announced. "Today four kits will become apprentices." He looked down at Rosepetal, trying to smooth her kits' fur down and smiled. "Sweetkit, Swiftkit and Rainkit please come forward."  
Sweetkit pranced forward happily, followed and passed by Swiftkit and Rainkit ran to catch up, practically knocking over Redkit.  
"From this day on until you recieve your warrior names, you will be known as Sweetpaw, Swiftpaw, and Rainpaw. Molewhisker, you will mentor Sweetpaw, Cherryheart, you will mentor Swiftpaw and Ivypool, you will mentor Rainpaw." The three new mentors touched noses with their apprentices.  
Bramblestar's eyes moved to Jayfeather and the blind medicine cat stood. "I am ready to take on an apprentice," Jayfeather began. "And I have chosen Redkit, if that is all right with him."  
The little reddish brown tom nodded excitedly.  
Bramblestar smiled. "Then from this day on until you recieve your medicine cat name, you will be known as Redpaw. You and Jayfetaher will travel to the Moonpool tonight so StarClan may accept you as his apprentice."  
The Clan began to cheer, "Redpaw! Sweetpaw! Swiftpaw! Rainpaw!" Honeypaw walked up to Rainpaw a smiled shyly. "Maybe later I can help you guys make nests in the apprentices den."  
"Thatd be great thatnks!" Rainpaw said, exicted to be accepted by the older apprentice.  
Stormpaw groaned. "And I thought the apprentices den was crouded with just you and me!" He said to Honeypaw.  
Honeypaw nudged him with a glare. "We can always make room."  
"Honeypaw! Stormpaw!"Dovewing called from the entrance, standing beside Bumblestripe. "Come on, were going on a border patrol!"  
The two ran up to their mentors excitedly. They always loved border patrols because of the chance theyd run into WindClan or ShadowClan cats. One time this idiotic WindClan apprentice out by herself accused Honeypaw and Stormpaw of being too close to the border. Her name was Pebblepaw, and every time their father saw her, Honeypaw and Stormpaw noticed Lionblaze's expression became enraged, scared, and sad and he became totally quiet. They didnt know why, though.  
As the patrol was re marking the border, when pawsteps could be heard on the ShadowClan side of the border. A patrol of Ferretclaw, Dawnpelt and Tigerheart.  
Honeypaw and Stormpaw's fur rose and they forced themselves to not look scared. Bumblestripe nodded to the patrol and Tigerheart nodded back and they ignored each other.  
Dovewing silently tried to catch Tigereart's attention. When he saw her shy flicked her tail behind them, just as a tree blocked their view of each other.  
"I think I saw a squirrel back there," Dovewing said. "Ill be right back." She turned and made her way through the undergrowth until she spotted her old friend.  
Tigerheart sat there on his side of the border. "What do you want?" He asked.  
Dovewing's smile faultered. "I just wanted to talk to you."  
"Well make it quick," he snapped, looking around. What had happened to the Tigerheart that went on the adventure with her as an apprentice? He had to be in there somewhere. But she had no time to find him now. She shook her head. "Nevermind. Ill see you at the gathering," She said and walked away back towards her patrol.  
Tigerheart watched her go, and loss flickered in is amber eyes. He walked back to his own patrol with his tail dragging in the pine needles behind him.  
Bumblestripe looked at Dovewing. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Did you catch it?" Honeypaw interrupted.  
"Catch what?" Dovewing asked.  
Honeypaw frowned. "The squirrel!"  
"Oh! Right. No, it ran into ShadowClan territory," she lied.  
Stormpaw wrinkled his nose. "Why would anything want to run into ShadowClan territory, even if it was about to be killed? Id rather get eaten!"  
Dovewing ignored the apprentice and instead, thought about the gathering tomorrow night.

\\Chapter 3/  
The cats that were going to the gathering gathered around Brambestar. Honeypaw and Stormpaw were buzzing with excitement. This was their first gathering and they couldnt wait to get there. They couldnt wait to see cats from other Clans and not have to fight them. Maybe there would be other apprentices that would even talk to them!  
Bramblestar lead his Clan out and beside the lake through WindClan territory until they made it to the bridge that had killed Mudclaw so many moons ago.  
One after the other, ThunderClan crossed the bridge and onto the gathering island. For the two apprentices, crossing the slippery bridge was hard work. Honeypaw fell almost fell off, but Cinderheart caught her. Stormpaw jumped off, closely followed by Honeypaw, on the other side. They walked through the bushes and marvled at the great oak, which Onestar, Blackstar, and Mistystar were sitting in. Bramblestar jumped up and sat on one of the branches. ThunderClan was the last Clan there and the island was loud with conversation.  
"Hey, I know you."  
Honeypaw jumped and turned and Stormpaw looked at the speaker. The two twisted their bodies to face Pebblepaw. The light brown and white tabby licked a paw, then looked up, her amber eyes flashing. She was an exact replica of her mother, with the exception of her father's cold eyes.  
"Yeah, we know you too," Stormpaw said. "Are you parents here?"  
Pebblepaw nodded and flicked her tail towards Heathertail and Breezepelt. "What about yours?" She asked.  
Stormpaw nodded to Lionblaze and Cinderheart. They both sat for a second, looking at each other's parents. There were so many stories they were all bound to have heard, or at the very least have noticed the way their parents acted around each other.  
"So is this your first gathering too?" Honeypaw asked Pebblepaw.  
Pebblepaw laughed. "No! Its my second one," She glowed with pride.  
Honeypaw and Stormpaw looked at each other, unphased.  
Pebblepaw was about to say something, when Onestar called out, indicating the gathering was about to start.  
The apprentices fell silent and looked up at the Great Oak, waiting for the tabby leader to speak. "We have not much to report," Onestar began. "But that there are two new kits in WindClan." Onestar nodded to Mistystar. The gray she-cat stood on her branch.  
"RiverClan is doing well. The twolegs this greenleaf are down to a minimum amount and are not much bother." She sat and flicked her tail for Blackstar to speak.  
The white leader stood. "We have one new apprentice," Blackstar announced. "Emberpaw."  
A small gray she-cat among ShadowClan cats smiled a blushed as all the Clans chanted her name. Dawnpelt smiled at her kit.  
Blackstar sat and Bramblestar stood on his branch. "ThunderClan has four new apprentices," he said. "Only one of which is present as our medicine cat apprentice. Redpaw."  
The small reddish tom smiled shyly as the Clans cheered for him.  
Honeypaw and Stormpaw didnt mind that they wernt mentoned. They knew they had been when they were new apprentices, but it had been four moons sense then.  
The brown tabby leader jumped down the tree and the other leaders followed. The gathering was over, but there was still time for the Clans to mingle. Dovewing searched for Tigerheart, eventually finding the brown tabby near teh edge of the treeline by himself. He smiled when he saw her, and a wave of relief washed over the young warrior. "Hello," she purred.  
"Hi," Tigerheart smiled. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Nothing in particular," Dovewing said.  
The Clans started to separate and the two sighed. They never got any time together.  
"Bye," Tigerheart siged and stood to follow ShadowClan. Dovewing watched him lave for a moment until he jumped onto the tree bridge, then she followed her own Clanmates across the fallen log and in the opposite way of ShadowClan, back home to the ThunderClan camp.  
As they walked in, Sweetpaw, Swiftpaw, and Rainpaw ambushed Redpaw, asking their brother about the gathering. The shy little tom became slightly overwhelmed by all the questions.  
Dovewing smiled at them. Her and Ivypool used to be light that. She sighed. But lately they seemed to be drifting farther and farther apart.  
"Come on, Redpaw," Jayfetaher called. It was tonight that Jayfeather was going to take his apprentice to the Moonpool. They had a late start, but Jayfeather had pulled together some traveling herbs for Redpaw.  
Redpaw trotted up to his mentor and lapped up the herbs Jayfeather presented to him. "Ok, lets go," Jayfeather said and headed out into the forest, his apprentice following excitedly.  
Honeypaw and Stormpaw watched them go. '"I hope I get to go to Moonpool someday," Honeypaw said dreamily,  
Stormpaw rolled his eyes playfully. "Youd need to be medicine cat or leader, and its not like thats every going to happen."  
Honeypaw gasped and playfully tackled her brother and the two rolled through the camp in a ball of wrestling gray and ginger fur. Lionblaze watched his kits and couldnt help but wonder what StarClan had in store for them. There were just too many clues that they were important. They were born on the day of Firestar's death, for one. He shuddered at the thought. Sandstorm and her daughters hadnt been the same sense then. He shook his head, angry. He didnt care about Leafpool or Squirrelflight. They deserved to be miserable. No emotional pain could match Lionblaze's and his siblings'.  
But he still cared about Sandstorm. Shed always been tough, and she seemed constantly on the verge of tears lately, even though itd been ten moons sense her mate's death. He knew they had been together even befpre the Clans moved to this very territory where he was born. He couldnt even imagine losing Cinderheart.  
Lionblaze shook his head to clear it. He couldnt become dectracted now. He needed to figure out his dream.

\\Chapter 4/  
The Moonpool shimmered under the light of the stars and full moon as Jayfeather and Redpaw crouched beside the shore and touched their noses to the icy water, creating gentle ripples. Jayfeather listened for the even breathing of his apprentice, letting him know he was asleep, then closed his own eyes. After a moment, Jayfeather opened his eyes again into the light of StarClan. A breeze instantly carried his the scent of his apprentice and he knew he was in Redpaw's dream. Jayfeather snuck through the undergrowth until he spotted the small reddish tom.  
Redpaw looked around in wonder. StarClan was such a lush and beautiful place. "Hello?" He called, wondering if a StarClan cat would hear.  
"Hello, Redpaw," a sweet scent drifted through the air and a gentle voice sounded. Spottedleaf emerged from the treeline, followed by a flame colored tom.  
Jayfeather gasped and grief washed over him. "Firestar!" he breathed and watched closely.  
"Who are you?" Redpaw asked in his small voice.  
"I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan before Bramblestar, and this is Spottedleaf, ThunderClan medicine cat many seasons before Jayfeather," the tom explained.  
Redpaw's eyes widened. Hed heard wonderous stories about Firestar! Ferncloud told him about the leader's brave adventures when the queen was only an apprentice. Why would such an important cat come to hm? Redpaw was so shocked, he blurted out the first think that came to mind.  
"A lot of cats miss you, Firestar," He said.  
Firestar looked sad and nodded. "I know. But they need to move on," he seemed to be half assuring himself. "Bramblestar is a great leader."  
Redpaw nodded. "Yeah and Jayfeather is a great medicine cat!"  
The two smiled and Spotteedleaf spoke, "Its important you look up to your mentor. He is a truely great cat." She looked to where Jayfeather was hiding and winked.  
Jayfeather sighed. If Spottedleaf knew he was there, Firestar must as well. But they couldnt blow his cover to Redpaw. There would be too many questions from the timid apprentice.  
"But there is something important we need to tell you, Redpaw, and you cant tell anyone," Spottedleaf continued, half talking to Jayfeather as well.  
Redpaw nodded, now listening intently to what the former medicine cat had to say.  
"As fire breathes its last breath, a new battle will arise and past enemies will become one as stars of red honey and storms form within." As Spottedleaf finished, her and Firestar began to fade.  
Wait! Jayfeather thought.  
Redpaw mimiced his mentor's thoughts with a "Wait!" That echoed and faded to the distance along with the two starry cats.  
Redpaw opened his eyes with a gasp and suddenly was beside Moonpool again.  
Jayfeather was sitting neatly near the path imprinted with ancient pawprints. "Time to go home," he told Redpaw.

\\Capter 5/  
Back at camp, Redpaw instantly headed for the medicine den and fell asleep. It was a little after dawn and the apprentice hadnt slept for almost a day. Honeypaw and Stormpaw were already awake, playing with Blossomfall's kits.  
"Show us that last move again, Stormpaw!" Flamekit pleaded.  
"Alright," Stormpaw said and before Honeypaw could react, he had her legs out from under her and had pinend her onto the ground.  
"Dont let him win, Honeypaw!" Goldenkit cheered, wich earned her a tackle by Flamekit.  
"Fight all you want, you will never be as good as Stormpaw and Honeypaw!" Lilykit giggled, watching her brother and sister wrestle.  
Honeypaw flipped Stormpaw over and he fought back, which sent them rolling.  
Flamekit and Goldenkit looked up from their wrestling and laughed, running after the two apprentice, followed closely by Lilykit. The three kits pounced on the apprentices and the five cats ended up in one big wrestle.  
"Be careful with them," Cinderheart warned with a smile as she walked past. "Even id they are great fighters, theyre still smaller than you."  
Flamekit glowed with pride at being called a great fighter, and seeing her brother was distracted. Goldenkit pounced and knocked him off his paws as Lilykit chased Honeypaw's flailing tail.  
Honeypaw pulled away, licking her chest, Lilykit still chasing her tail. "Stormpaw, where did Sweetpaw, Swiftpaw and Rainpaw go?" She gave a mischievous smile. "Its their turn to play with these three."  
"Hey!" The three yelled and all jumped on Honeypaw.  
"Ah! Help Im being attacked!" She laughed.  
The three kits ran off Honeypaw at the sight of their father, running at and tackling him with a joyous, "Foxleap!"  
While Foxleap entertained his kis, Stormpaw and Honeypaw stood and shook the dust from their fur.  
"Flamekit has some sharp claws," Stormpaw said.  
"I know. Lilykit got me a few times," Honeypaw said, examining her tail.  
Rainpaw, Sweetpaw and Swiftpaw barreled into camp. Rainpaw had a squirrel in his jaws and was glowing with pride as he dropped it on the fresh kill pile. "I caught a squirrel!" He called out.  
Honeypaw smiled shyly. "Thats great, Rainpaw."  
"Thanks!" He said.  
Stormpaw rolled his eyes.  
"Hey Honeypaw, Stormpaw, Why dont you come hunting with your father and I?" Cinderpelt called. "Im sure Dovewing and Bumblestripe could use a break," she purred.  
"Ok!" They said excitedly and ran up to Cinderpelt and Lionblaze. The four of them headed out into the forest.  
Dovewing watched them go. A little while after they filed through the entrance, she stood and walked out into the forest. She found herself wandering towards the ShadowClan border. She looked over and towards the pine trees and sighed.  
"Psst, Dovewing!" I voice hissed from the other side.  
Dovewing jumped, and looked around. When she spotted Tigerheart, she ran right up to the border.  
Tigerheart smiled. "Hey, I hoped Id see you here."  
"Why?" Dovewing said with a smile.  
"Because you always seem so upset when we have to leave each other," he explained.  
Dovewing blushed. "I do?"  
Tigerheart laughed softly. "Yeah."  
"Oh..." She said and smiled down at her paws shyly.  
"So... I was wondering..." Tigerheart began.  
Dovewing looked up. "Yeah...?" She asked.  
"Well, I was just thinking, maybe we could just spend the night on the border, and then wed have plenty of time to talk," he said.  
Dovewing purred. 'well wont our Clanmates worry?"  
"Oh, right..." Togerheart said. "I didnt think of that."  
Dovewing giggled. "Ill tell you what, how about Ill meet you on the border down by the lake at moonhigh?"  
Tigerheart smiled. "Sounds great."  
"Tigerheart!" A call sounded from ShadowClan territory. Tigerheart shot Dovewing an apologetic glance and ran off towards the voice.  
Dovewing watched him go with a dreamy grin on her face. She couldnt wait until moonhigh.

\\Chapter 6/  
"Come on Ivypool, try harder," Hawkfrost growled.  
Ivypool was bleeding from a scratch above her eye and breathing heavily. Her expresstion was determined and she launched herself at Hawkfrost again, claws out. Show no mercy. She bowled the brown tabby over and claws his ears.  
Hawkfrost hissed and threw her off, leaving a deep scratch on her shoulder.  
Ivypool cried in pain and laid on the growned, breathing hard. Hawkfrost approached her slowly. "Never give up," he instructed and helped up. She leaned against him heavily. "You did good," he praised.  
Ivypool smiled. "Thank you." All shed ever wated was his approval.  
"Ivypool!" A voice rang in her head and Ivypool blinked her eyes open. "Ivypool, are you alright?" Molewhisker was hovering over her, worry in his amber eyes.  
Ivypool hissed drowsily and pushed him away. "Im fine."  
Molewhisker gasped. "Ivypool, your bleeding!"  
She glanced at her shoulder. "Oh, yeah... theres probably a thorn in here somewhere."  
"Can you two quiet down? Some cats are trying to sleep!" Cloudtail hissed.  
Ivypool lowered her voice. "Hey, whered Dovewing go?" She asked.  
Molewhisker looked around. "Oh uh... Im not sure. I think shes on the moonhigh patrol."  
Hesitantly, Ivypool nodded and put her head back on her paws, closing her eyes.

Dovewing slunk through the forest. Shed use the dirtplace tunnel, but getting past Cherryheart and Thornclaw on guard was still tough. But she made it and she was almost certain no one noticed. She increased her speed as she got closer to the border by the lake. The ShadowClan border. Where Tigerheart would be waiting. Her paws tingled and her belly was full of butterflies. Shed never been completely alone with Tigerheart for any extended amount of time.  
As she approached their meeting place, Dovewing spotted a brown tabby pelt among the pines and smiled. Tigerheart! Tigerheart spotted her and smiled. She smiled back and stopped next to him, sitting down neatly.  
"Hello Dovewing," he purred.  
She purred back. "Hey. So what did you want to do?"  
Tigerheart paused. "I didnt really plan on antyhing... I just wated to be with you."  
Dovewing purred louder and leaned on him gently. Tigerheart smiled at her, relieved. He wasnt sure if she liked him back or not. Dovewing yawned. "Should we make a nest?" He asked.  
Dovewing nodded and pulled away, looking for nest material.  
Eventually, Tigerheart and Dovewing had a nest under the roots of a birch tree. They laid down and Dovewing yawned again, putting her head on her paws. "I love you," she whispered.  
Tigerheart's ears pricked. He was about to say I love you back, but when he looked over, she was already asleep.

\\Chapter 7/  
"Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend ThunderClan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked.  
"I do," Honeypaw said excitedly.  
"And Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend ThunderClan even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do," Stormpaw said.  
"Then from this day on you will be known as Honeysplash and Stormblaz."  
Their Clanmates began to cheer, "Honeysplash! Stormblaze!"  
"Congradulations, guys!" Sweetpaw purred.  
Lionblaze and Cinderheart smiled at their kits.  
"Your vigil will now begin," Bramblestar said as the sun began to sink below the horizon.  
The Clans began to move into seperate into their dens. Dovewing and Ivypool took their places in the warrior's den. Cherryheart sat in her den next to their, smiling at the two sisters. They looked up at the ginger she-cat.  
Dovewing laughed quietly. "What is it?"  
"And wipe that stupid grin off your face," Ivypool said.  
Cherryheart kept smiling. "I was just wondering when you guys were planning on moving to the nursery.  
The two she-cats froze and looked at her. "What are you talking about, mouse-brain?" Ivypool growled.  
"Oh come on your guys, you cant hide it forever! Everyone knows you guys are going to have kits! I think its so cute that your going to have them at the same time!"  
Shock and horror overcame Dovewing and Ivypool's expressions.  
Cherryheart laughed. "Dont look too upset guys, your both going to be great mothers! So tell me, whos the father?" She asked excitedly.  
Dovewing and Ivypool exchanged glances, and Ivypool turned around in her nest and fell asleep.  
"Uhh... I... Er..." Dovewing stuggered, looking at her paws.  
"Ok ok, I can take a hint, you dont want anyone to know who it is," Cherryheart said, still smiling. The ginger she-cat circled in her nest a few times and curled up, falling asleep.  
Dovewing sat their in despair. Kits? She was having kits! She let a small, nervous laugh. No doubt Tigerheart's kits. Would her Clan relize it when they were born? And how was she going to tell Tigerheart? And what about Ivypool? She had no idea her sister was in love at all! Dovewing shook her head to clear the questions away and curled up, falling into a deep, troubled sleep.

"Hawkfrost!" Ivypool called, her voice echoing into the shadowy forest that she had learned not to be intimidated by. "Hawkfrost!" She called again until the RiverClan warrior appeared from the treeline. Ivypool sighed in relief and walked closer to him. "I need to tell you something," she said.  
Hawkfrost pricked his ears and narrowed his eyes. "Go on."  
Ivypool took a deep breath and paused for several heartbeats. "Im going to have your kits."  
Hawkfrost's eye widened in shock. "No!" He growled. "Its not possible!"  
Ivypool's ears shot back. "Itll be ok-" She began.  
"No, it wont be ok, Ivypool!" Hawkfrost hissed. "This is not ok! Who knows how the kits will turn out? They might not even live!"  
Ivypool winced at the thought of her kits dying. "A-Arnt you happy to have kits?" She asked.  
Hawkfrost shouted, "No!"

\\Chapter 8/  
"Are they ok, Jayfeather?" Ivypool asked worriedly. Ever sense Hawkfrost suggested their kits might not live, shed been paranoid.  
"Theyre fine, Ivypool," Jayfeather said. Any cat would have though this was the first queen ever with the way she was acting. Ivypool sighed in relief.  
"I suggest you go back to the nursery," Jayfeather said. "Redpaw!" He called.  
"Yes Jayfeather?" Redpaw asked.  
"Get Ivypool a poppy seed," he instructed. "She needs to calm down."  
"Im right here, you know," Ivypool hissed.  
Jayfeather ignored her and Redpaw ran into the back of the cave and came back with a poppy seed, which Ivypool ate.  
Ivypool turned and headed out of the medicine den and into the nursery, where Dovewing, Blossomfall, and her kits were sleeping. Ivypool marvled at how shed gotten her three kits to even lay down.  
"They are wonderful," Daisy purred, looking at the kits sleeping. Ivypool sighed.  
Ferncloud studied the soon to be queen. "Dont worry Ivypool, youll make a great mother."  
Ivypool glanced at Ferncloud. She wasnt so sure. "I don know about that..." she said.  
"Nonesense!" Daisy said. "Every queen that comes in here is worried their not going to be a good mother, but they are all wonderful," she said.  
Ferncloud nodded in agreement. "Just wait until your kits come, youll know what to do."  
Ivypool put her head on her paws. She didnt know how shed raise kits all by herself, and whats even worse is who their father actually is. And who will her Clanmates think their father is? She buried her nose in her paws when she realized they would think it was Molewhisker. Its been obvious for moons hed been crushing on her. She just prayed- To whom she didnt know- that hed play along. She looked up slightly at her sleeping sister. At least Dovewing wouldnt have to go through what she was going trough.

Dovewing woke up in the dead of night and looked around. She was startled for a moment. She wasnt sure where she was until she remembered it was the nursery. She had only moved into it yesterday and she wasnt used to being in a den with so few cats. She remembered about Tigerheart. She needed to figure out a way to tell him about their kits as soon as possible. But she wasnt sure how she could get ut of the nursery and all the way to the ShadowClan border by herself. And she could certainly ask no warrior to pass on the news.  
Ivypool glanced around. Maybe if she left now tigerheart would be waiting at their meeting place. She stood as quietly as she could, careful not to wake up her new denmates. She silently padded to the entrance and on her way out she glanced at her sister. At least Ivypool doesnt have to go through what im going through.

Ivypool opened one dark blue eye as she heard her sister stand from her nest. When she was sure no one would notice, Ivypool stood and looked out of the nursery just in time to see Dovewing walk into the dirtplace tunnel and then out. That was it. TThere was something Dovewing wasnt sharing and Ivypool was going to get to the bottom of it.  
Ivypool ran up behind Dovewing, but not close enough that her sister would hear. She followed Dovewing through the forest towards the ShadowClan border. Where is she going? Ivypool thought. When they made it to the ShadowClan border Ivypool was nearly exploding with suspicion and anticipation.  
"Tigerheart?" Dovewing called out in a whisper. "Are you hear?"  
There was a rustle from the bushes as a brown tabby pelt appeared. Tigerheart smiled. "Dovewing! I didnt see you yesterday, I was worried."  
She smiled half heartedly and walked up to him. "I have something I need to tell you," she said in a soft voice.  
Tigerheart's expression became serious. "What is it?" He asked.  
Dovewing hesitated for a few heartbeats. "Tigerheart... Im going to have our kits."  
Ivypool gasped and slapped her tail over her mouth, hoping niether of them heard.  
Tigerheart smiled. "Dovewing, thats great news!"  
"But Tigerheart, what if someone finds out?" She said.  
Tigerheart pressed his muzzle against her ear. "Dont worry about it," he said quietly. "No matter what the others think, they will always be my kits too, and I will always love you," he said.  
Ivypool almot started crying. Why did she have to fall in love with Hawkfrost? Why couldnt she have found a more loving mate like Dovewing did, even if he was ShadowClan? She diceded shed seen enough and turned to go home.  
Dovewing purred and whispered, "I love you too."

\\Chapter 9/  
"This is so exciting!" Honeysplash said to Stormblaze. "Ivypool and Dovewing are so close to having their kits! I dont think I can wait a second longer!"  
Ferncloud sprinted from the nursery and into the medcicine den, emerging a moment later with Jayfeather and Redpaw, hurrying towards the nursery.  
"I dont think you will have to," Stormblaze pointed out.  
Honeysplash nearly exploded from her fur and ran to the nursery, stopping at the entrance just as the three cats disappeared inside, and peeked in.  
Dovewing was breathing heavily and Jayfeather laid a gentle paw on her belly.  
"Are they coming?" Redpaw asked in excitement.  
"Of course they are, why else would she be laying there like that?" Daisy snapped, as if the apprentice's question has roused horrific reasons why Dovewing would be laying there like that. Though distant, these kits were still her kin just as much as they were Redpaw's.*  
"Yes they are coming, and theyre going to be fine," Jayfeather said quickly so he could get back to concentrating on Dovewing.  
Dovewing silently wished Tigerheart were there for the birth of their kits. Even if they are mistakes, she would love them as much as any other queen. She hoped none of them looked like Tigerheart, then her clanmates would know who the father was. She knew how much the same problem effected Jayfeather and Lionblaze and she wouldnt be able to live with herself if they knew the truth. But who would her clanmates think her kit's father would be? Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by a sharp pain and the first kit came, a small ginger tom. He looks like Flametail! Dovewing thought with a breath of relief that one kit got the genes in Tigerheart that were from his father, Rowanclaw.  
Ivypool quickly leaned over and licked the little ginger tom to warm him up and as he mewed for the first time, she couldnt help but smile.  
Soon, the second and last kit was there, a little white she-kit, just like Whitewing. Dovewing purred in reliefe and happiness and licked each of her kits on the head.  
"What are their names?" Honeysplash asked, hardly able to contain herself.  
Dovewing hesitated. Shes thought of no names yet! She ran through some in her mind. The little white she-kit reminded her of a patch of daisies. Daisykit. But what about the tom? Suddenly it dawned on her, and she knew exactly what she wanted to name her kits. "Daisykit... and Firekit."  
Jayfeather's eyes widened a little. Shed just named her son after Firestar! He hung his head as a wave of grief for the former leader washed over him.  
Honeysplash purred loudly. "Those are great names, Dovewing!"  
Lilykit peeked over her mother's tail and caught a glance at the new kits, giving a wide smile and an excited purr.  
After a moment, Jayfeather looked up and said, "Alright Redpaw, lets go."  
"Jayfeather, wait..." Ivypool said suddenly with a small gasp.  
"What is it, Ivypool?" Redpaw asked, excited all over again and sniffing the new queen.  
Ivypool pushed the apprentice away with her paw and became a little more frantic. "My kits are coming too!" she wailed quietly.  
Jayfeather rushed over to her, Redpaw circling excitedly. He felt waves of anxiety radiating from the young queen. What in the world was making her so tick about her kits? Ivypool's thughts became so overwhelming, Jayfeather was unwillingly sucked into them. Images of Hawkfrost flashed in his mind and he jumped back, holding back a cry of fear.  
"Whats wrong, Jayfeather?" Dovewing asked worriedly.  
It took a moment for Jayfeather to recover from his newly learned information. Hawkfrost? Father of Ivypool's kits? How? He was dead, in the dark forest! It wasnt possible! Was it? Jayfeather pushed the thought away and concentrated on Ivypool. No matter who her mate was, she was still a queen who needed his help.  
Ivypool's breath became quick with a mixture of fear, excitement and pain, the adrenaline building up in her blood.  
Jayfeather urged her to calm down, half trying to calm himself down as well. Now he knew why Ivypool had been so paranoied. But he knew the kits would be healthy, physically, that is.  
Ivypool let out a wail. This was more painful than the most brutal training sessions with Hawkfrost.  
After a long while and a mixture of every emotion crowding the nursery, Ivypool had three small kits in the rest of her belly. One brown tabby tom, one brown and white tabby she-kit, and one fluffy gray she-kit. She prayed to StarClan and the Dark Forest from where her mate was more than likely watching that no one recognized who they resembled.  
"So what are their names?" Honeysplash called excitedly, breaking the silence.  
Jayfeather jumped, shocked she was still there and that not one wave of worry or fear came from the young ginger tabby warrior.  
Ivypool thought hard. "Um... Falconkit... Featherkit... and Hawkkit." She winced at her own words, right along with Jayfeather. Dovewing looked from one to the other in confusuion and burning curiosity.

*Redpaw is Daisy's grandson and also Spiderleg's. Dovewing's father, Birchfall, is Spiderleg's brother.

\\Chapter 10/  
Jayfeather pushed past Honeysplash and out of the nursery, pausing outside for a moment to breath in some fresh air. Redpaw came up behind his mentor. Jayfeather heard him breathing and said, "Redpaw, can you take Stormblaze and go look for some dock leaves?"  
"Sure can, Jayfeather," Redpaw said and padded away to find Stormblaze.  
Now to find Lionblaze, Jayfeather thought, blood pounding and roaring in his ears. He was confused and horrified by Ivypool's thoughts and he needed to speak with his brother. Soon, he heard Lionblaze's voice talking to Cinderheart. He padded up to the two, trying to hide his frantic expression. "Lionblaze, can I talk to you? Alone?"  
The two paused and looked at Jayfeather. Lionblaze glanced at Cinderheart then at his brother and nodded, "Sure."  
Jayfeather led Lionblaze to the lake shore where they could talk without being overheard.  
"Whats wrong, Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked. "You look more scared than a kit thats nose to nose with a badger!"  
Jayfeather took a shaky breath. "Its about Ivypool."  
Lionblaze paused. "What about her?"  
"I think shes being trained by Hawkfrost," he said grimly.  
Lionblaze's fur spiked up. "How do you know this?"  
"I read her thoughts. But thats not all..." he took a deep breath. "I think Hawkfrost is her kits' father."  
Lionblaze looked taken aback. "Thats not possible, hes dead! Youve got bees in your brain!"  
Jayfeather growled, "Im serious! Think about it, Lionblaze! Think about how worried Cinderheart was about her when she was an apprentice! Acting snobby, 'making up' moves that were meant to kill, and some were RiverClan! RiverClan!How else would she have leanred them?" He demanded.  
Lionblaze was dead silent, letting this newly leanred information soak in. It was truly overwhelming. Jayfeather was making sense, and two of the kits looked like Hawkfrost! "We need to tell-"  
"Dont even say Dovewing," Jayfeather interrupted. "She cant know. At least... Not yet. It would horrify her that her sister is now out enemy."  
"Because shes being trained by Hawkfrost," Lionblaze said quietly.  
"Exactly," Jayfeather growled. "And if we dont do something, so will her kits."

\\Chapter 11/  
"Come on, Daisykit!" Firekit mewed, jumping around his sister. "I cant wait a moment longer! No one can! So open your eyes!"  
Daisykit growled into her paws. They were only born yesterday! How was her brother so hyper?  
"Come on, even Ivypool's kits have opened their eyes!" he begged.  
"Thats right," Falconkit squeaked, crouching into a clumsy hunter's crouch. "Because Im the best warrior ever!"  
"Your not a warrior yet," Hawkkit hissed at his sister.  
"Niether are you," Falconkit growled and pounced on him.  
Featherkit watched the two roll accross the nursery in a bundle of brown tabby fur.  
"Come on, Daisykit! Theres so much to see!" Firekit continued.  
Daisykit hesitated. She was curious about what seeing would be like. Hesitantly, she opened one eye, then the other and gasped in delight at the new world around her. She looked around and spotted Firekit looking at her expectantly.  
"Dovewing! Dovewing! Daisykit opened her eyes!" Firekit shouted happily.  
Dovewing purred and Daisykit looked up at her mother and gasped. She recognized Dovewing's scent, but she didnt know shed be so big! And her fur was so sleek and beautiful! Daisykit looked behind her and spotted her tail. Its white! she thought cheerfully and looked around the nursery some more. She watched Hawkkit and Falconkit tumble past, then her eyes moved to Featherkit, then Firekit again and she smiled.  
Firekit squeaked in excitement. "Dovewing, can we go play outside with Blossomfall's kits?" he begged.  
Dovewing hesitated. "Alright, but stay together. And stay out of other cats' fur!" she called after them.  
"Hey!" Falconkit whined, pulling away from Hawkkit. "I want to go outside too!" she looked at Ivypool with pleading eyes.  
Ivypool sighed and smiled. "Ok, but stay together and Ferncloud is out there with Daisy, make sure she knows your out there!"  
The five kits raced from the nursery, stumbling after each other.  
They all came to a halt outside, wide eyed. The camp was huge!  
"Hey guys!" A familliar voice squeaked. The kits turned to see Lilykit. Daisykit's eyes widened. She hadnt expected her denmate to be so much bigger than her!  
"Hi Lilykit," Fetaherkit greeted with a smile.  
"Is it your first time out?" Lilykit asked.  
"Yeah!" Firekit said.  
"Thats so cool!" Lilyit said. At the sound of her siblings calling her, Lilykit bid them fairwell and ran over to them.  
"What should we do now?" Falconkit asked.  
Hawkkit rolled his eyes. "Use your imagination, mouse-brain."  
Falconkit glared at him. "Id like to see you try to think of something!"  
"Alright," Hawkkit said, and looked around. "Hey, look at that spill of rocks! It leads up to a cave!"  
"That looks fun!" Firekit said, and raced towards the path to highledge, the other kits following. They stopped at the base of the rocks. "So... Who wants to go first?" Firekit asked.  
Hawkkit scoffed and pushed his way to the front. "Ill go." He stepped onto the first rock, the hopped onto the next. Falconkit was hard on his heels, followed by Firekit, then Daisykit, then Featherkit. When they reached the top, Hawkkit peeked his head into the cave. "No ones here!" He said and jumped onto the ledge, racing into the cave he had no idea belonged to his uncle. The kits ran in after him and Hawkkit turned and stood on the ledge. "Wow! You can see the whole camp from here!" He gasped.  
The other kits barely heard him. They were exploring the cave. Hawkkit turned his head, then ran to join them.  
"Its a nest!" Falconkit said. "I wonder whos it is?"  
"That would be mine," a voice came from the entrance and all the kits froze and slowly turned their heads to the speaker.  
Bramblestar was at the entrance of the cave, amusement dancing in his eyes. He could tell the kits had no idea who he was or where they were. "Im Bramblestar, and this is my den."  
The kits gasped and a flurry of apologies echoed through the cave. Bramblestar laughed gently. "Its alright, no need to apologize for being curious. Come on, Ill help you back down." One by one, Bramblestar helped the kits down the slope. Ivypool and Dovewing raced up to them.  
"I saw Hawkkit on the ledge," Ivypool explained and glared at her kits. "I thought Dovewing told you kita not to get in any cat's fur!" She scolded.  
Featherkit, Hawkkit and Falconkit scuffed their paws. "Sorry, Ivypool."  
Dovewing bundled Firekit and Daisykit close to her. "Sorry about the disruption, Bramblestar. It wont happen again," she promised with a stern glance at her kits.  
"Its quite alright," Bramblestar assured the queens. "Its nice to have occasional company in that old cave." His expression faltered as he realized he didnt have to be alone. He was sure Squirrelflight would be willing to take him back, but he wasnt ready to forgive her for not trusting him with her secret. He might not ever be.  
"Well thank you for bringing them down safely," Dovewing said as Ivypool led the five kits back to the nursery. Dovewing turned and followed.  
***

It was the dead of night. A beautiful moon hung among Silverpelt in the sky. Dovewing spoke in a whisper to her drowsy kits. "Remember what tonight is?"  
"Yeah," Firekit whispered back with a yawn. "You taking us to meet our father!"  
"And we have to be sneaky!" Daisykit added in a whisper.  
"Right, and you cant tell anyone," Dovewing said. "Or you lose the game. So are you ready?"  
The two kits nodded excitedly, waking up more and more with each passing heartbeat.  
"Ok, lets go then." Dovewing snuck out of the nursery and Firekit and Daisykit followed, padding silently behind their mother. "Ok, Im going to carry Firekit. Daisykit, do you think you can hang onto my back?" Dovewing whispered.  
Daisykit nodded hesitantly and scrambled onto her mother's back as Dovewing crouched down, but she kept slipping off.  
"Ill carry her," a whisper sounded behind them and Dovewing jumped, turning to see Ivypool. "Yeah, I know where your going and why."  
For a moment, Dovewing didnt know what to say, but she nodded to her sister and smiled back, picking up Firekit by the scruff as Ivypool did the same with Daisykit and the four cats snuck through the Dirtplace tunnel and into the forest. Moving quick and silently, they made their way to the ShadowClan border. As Tigerheart came into view, Dovewing picked up the pace. His expression was puzzled, probably because of the presence of Ivypool. The two she-cats set the kits down on the border, and Dovewing rushed up to Tigerheart, pressing her muzzle against his.  
Tigerheart purred and licked ehr cheek in return, then his gaze drifted to the kits. Dovewing took a step back and sat next to them. "Firekit, Daisykit, Id like you to meet Tigerheart."  
"Your our father?" Daisykit squeaked with wide eyes.  
Togerheart smiled. "I am."  
"He smells funny," Firekit said, wrinkling his nose.  
Ivypool held back a laugh, but a smirk was clear on her face.  
"Thats because hes ShadowClan," Dovewing said gently.  
"ShadowClan?" Daisykit said, tilting her head at Tigerheart. "Is that like ThunderClan?"  
"Yes, little one," Tigerheart said to his daughter.  
Daisykit gazed at him with eyes full of awe and curiosity.  
Dovewing's smile fauktered and she looked at her paws.  
Tigerheart glanced at her and moved closer. "Whats wrong?" he asked gently.  
Dovewing sighed. "Its just that... They are just as much ShadowClan as they are ThunderClan, and I want them to know that. But... What if they decide they want to live in ShadowClan, or something comes up and they have to? Then cats will know..." She pressed against him in destress. "I wish we were in the same Clan," she said quietly.  
Tigerheart paused. "For you, I would become any cat. You know that."  
She looked at him with sad eyes. "No, I couldnt ask you to do that. I couldnt ask you to leave ShadowClan..."  
He nodded slowly. "Well whatever your thinking, I want them to stay with you. Raise them as ThunderClan warriors."  
"Are you sure?" She whispered.  
"I am," he said. "Ill be fine. Just worry about them and yourself. They wont even remember me in a moon."  
Dovewing looked at him, wide-eyed. "No, Tigerheart, I- I want them to know you are their father, I-"  
"Think about whats best for them," he said.  
She looked at him for a long time. "I think whats best for them is to be ShadowClan." he was about to argue, but she stopped him. "If they grow up ThunderClan, sooner or later the Clan is going to find out none of my clanmates is their father, and I cant have the Clan find out..." Lionblaze and Jayfeather rang in her mind. She couldnt stad to do to her kits what Leafpool did to them, and what destroyed Hollyleaf. "Isnt there a queen that will take them in?"  
"Dovewing?" A small voice squeaked behind the gray queen and she looked down to see Daisykit. "Can live in ShadowClan with Tigerheart?"  
The kit's question broke her heart into pieces, but she choked out, "Yes darling," she looked at Tigerheart for comfirmation and he nodded.  
"I dont want to go," Firekit cried. "I want to stay with you!"  
Dovewing glanced at Tigerheart, then back at their son. "Dont you want to go to ShadowClan with your sister?"  
Firekit glanced at Daisykit, then at Dovewing. "N-No..."  
Ivypool's heart split at the heart wrenching moment.  
Tigerheart began, "We cant split them up-"  
"We have to," Dovewing interrupted. "Think about Tawnypelt and Bramblestar," she said. "They chose their own path and are loyal to their own Clans, yet their bond as brother and sister is still strong."  
"Thats different," Tigerheart said. "Both of their parents were born ThunderClan and Tawnypelt chose ShadowClan as an apprentice. At this age, Daisykit and Firekit wont even remember each other."  
Dovewing paused, tears filling her eyes and she fought to hold them back. "Maybe they will. And if they dont, maybe its better." With that, Daisykit crossed the border and sat beside Tigerheart and Dovewing scooped up Firekit in her jaws and her and Ivypool turned home.  
Tigerheart and Daisykit watched them go, then Tigerheart looked down at his daughter. "Come on, Daisykit," he croaked. "We should get you home." He scooped the little white she-kit up and headed for the ShadowClan camp.

\\Chapter 12/  
The dawn sun was rising as Dovewing, Firekit and Ivypool walkined into camp. Thornclaw and Whitewing were guarding. The two looked at them as they walked through the entrance. Whitewing noticed her daughter's tears and asked, "Wheres Daisykit?"  
Ivypool had helped Dovewing think of a lie to tell the Clan on the way home. "She died," Ivypool ssaid quietly.  
Whitewing gasped quietly. "Oh, Dovewing..." she said.  
Dovewing's tears spilled over as Ivypool continued, "We just got back from burying her. Dovewing wanted to do it alone."  
Thornclaw disappeared into camp to tell Bramblestar.  
Whitewing nuzzled Dovewing. "Its alright," she promised. "The whole Clan will grieve for Daisykit."  
Not as much as me, Dovewing thought, noting how shed have to watch her daughter grow up in a different Clan and never know of her mother, or her brother, just her father and a foster mother she will eventually learn to know as her own. No one would suffer more pain than Dovewing.  
As her sister's sobbs racked, Ivypool said a gentle goodbye to their mother and led her sister back to the nursery, flicking her tail for Firekit to follow, thankfull the little tom didnt spill the truth.  
As they entered the nursery, Ivypool's kits came running at Firekit with a flurry of questions.  
"Your back!"  
"Where have you been?"  
"Wheres Daisykit?"  
Ivypool hushed them and bundled them away from Dovewing and Firekit.  
Firekit looked up at his mother. "I wont forget them," he promised.  
***

Tigerheart carried Daisykit into the ShadowClan camp in a secret way. He slunk into the nursery and placed Daisykit down, gently prodding Olivenose in the side to wake her up. It was too perfect. Her kits were just born. No one had seen them yet, but Daisykit was only a couple days old. Shed fit right in and no one would know Daisykit wasnt Olivenose's daughter. And he knew shed keep a secret this big for him.  
"Olivenose," he hissed.  
Olivenose yawned and blinked her eyes open, pushing Tigerheart's paw away irritably. "Tigerheart? What are you doing in here?"  
"I have a big favor to ask you," he said.  
"What is it?" She asked, not yet noticing Daisykit.  
Tigerheart nudged his daughter gently into Olivenose' view. "This is my daughter, Daisykit. Her mother is Dovewing of ThunderClan. I need you to take care of her. Please."  
The tortoiseshell queen was now wide awake as she gazed at the little white she-cat. "O-Of course, Tigerheart..." she stammered. "I wont tell anyone, I promise."  
He let out a purr of relif. "Thanks, Olivenose. I knew I could count on you."  
"Anytime, Tigerheart," she said and smiled warmly at Daisykit.  
Daisykit squeaked, "Are you my mommy now?"  
"For now, young one. But Ill never replace your real mother," she said and pulled Daisykit close beside Darkkit and Moonkit.  
Dasykit nodded and curled up beside her new siblings. She looked up at Tigerheart with her shining green eyes. "Ill never forget them," she said with a yawn. "I promise."


End file.
